The present invention is directed to the field of conduits used for installation of wires or cables inside of buildings. Such wires or cables can be used for providing telephone, internet, fibre optics, speakers or television service to a customer in a building without having to wall fish wires. In particular, the present invention is directed to the field of conduits mounted on the exterior surface of interior walls in the buildings.
In general, the utility company provides a main line for service into the building. In an apartment or office complex, the service lines to the individual units must be run separately into the individual units. Consequently, the lines are run through various parts of the buildings. Generally, the cables run through the interior hallways in conduits located in the corner where the side walls meet the ceilings. The conduit covers must be easily removable to service, upgrade and to splice the cables when each customer calls for service.
The presently available conduits for use in these types of buildings generally are mounted at the corner where the walls intersect the ceiling. The available conduits generally are fabricated from plastic with a triangular cross-section. Thus, the currently available conduits provide a plain and inexpensive looking appearance. This inexpensive looking appearance creates a problem in up-scale residences and office buildings because it detracts from the ambiance of the building. In such up-scale buildings, the occupants expect high quality appearing mouldings at the corners of walls and ceilings. However, placing a conventional corner moulding over the available conduits cannot be easily implemented.
A primary object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problem. The present invention, as explained in detail below, solves this problem by providing a novel corner conduit and moulding combination for installing wires and cables therein. The interchangeable architectural face piece also allows for ease of installation for the typical homeowner. Pre-finished mouldings can be installed without nails or putty eliminating the need to nail through the pre-finished face plate. The product is also UL® rated and may be used as a path for electrical wiring.